


Cuando la vida te presenta razones para llorar

by frostironfan (orphan_account)



Series: Kaze to ki no uta [1]
Category: Kaze to Ki no Uta | Song of Wind and Trees
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert has problems, Letters, Ludovic/Hagen, M/M, Sex, as well as chapters, mysterious character, tags will be added in future
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/frostironfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auguste Beau.</p><p>Ese nombre. Tantas memorias. Odio, sí, odio es la primera palabra que viene a su mente al oír ese nombre. Pero… ¿Acaso él odia a Auguste? No. Sí. No… ¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿Se puede amar a alguien y al mismo tiempo odiarlo con todo tu ser? ¿Es esto amor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sentimientos encontrados

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y todas! :)
> 
> Este es solo el prologo o la introducción o cómo quieran llamarlo!
> 
> El titulo se desprende de este proverbio:  
> "Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír."  
> Anonimo
> 
> Por cierto el año lo inventé porque no me acordaba especificamente la fecha, sí que era a finales del siglo XIX.  
> Que lo disfruten! Comentarios y kudos se aprecian!

_1897 Lacomblade, Arles, Francia._

 

 

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Augu? ¿Por qué?_

 

Desesperación e ira retumbaban en el cerebro de Gilbert.  Tristeza y decepción escapan por sus ojos y ruedan por sus mejillas en forma de lágrimas.

 

_Augu. Auguste Beau._

 

 

Ese nombre. Tantas memorias. Odio, sí, odio es la primera palabra que viene a su mente al oír ese nombre. Pero… ¿Acaso él odia a Auguste? No. Sí. No… ¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿Se puede amar a alguien y al mismo tiempo odiarlo con todo tu ser? ¿Es esto amor?

Oh, si tan solo pudiese detener su mente y los sentimientos que apuñalan su corazón.  Si tan solo pudiese pensar con claridad. Si tan solo…

Pero uno jamás posee todo lo que desea. No. Estas sensaciones lo perseguirán durante un largo tiempo, de eso no hay duda.

Quiere escapar. Y eso es lo que hace… o al menos, lo que intenta. Las puertas de Lacomblade se abren y cierran con una ruidosa colisión. Los estudiantes giran su cabeza rápidamente a ver qué ocurre, y la vuelven con la misma velocidad al verlo.

Todos excepto _uno._

Gilbert no desea más que escapar, escapar de todo esto. Por eso, corre con todas sus fuerzas hacia el único lugar donde él cree que podrá refugiarse. A la arboleda, al bosque, a la naturaleza. Milagrosamente, sus piernas no flaquean, y llega a destino velozmente. Una vez allí, las lágrimas se convierten en sollozos ahogados. Más allá en el bosque, en gemidos melancólicos. Adentrándose más, en gritos desesperados.

Todos sus miedos, sus preocupaciones se ven plasmados en su continuo llanto. No desea llorar, pero es la única forma de poder desquitarse, de librarse momentáneamente de esas garras sentimentales.

Con el paso de los segundos… minutos, esa armoniosa aunque amarga voz comienza a acallarse. Hasta convertirse en suspiros que el viento gentilmente se lleva lejos.

Su cuerpo carece de la vitalidad de hace unos momentos, sus piernas no han aguantado y han cedido, dejándolo tirado al lado de un roble. Muchos creen que el bosque es un lugar terrorífico, peligroso. _Oh, que equivocados que están._ No hay lugar más bello que el bosque, no hay nada más seguro, más sincero, más puro que estar rodeado por los majestuosos árboles, que parecieran ofrecer sus ramas en un cálido abrazo.

El suave cantar de los pájaros, la luz del sol rozando su piel, la belleza de los animales, que curiosos y atentos se acercan a él. Cada detalle, cada segundo que pasa allí, se asemeja tanto a la felicidad. Si pudiese vivir allí, rodeado de inocentes criaturas, en vez de personas que no hacen más que criticar y juzgar. Si así fuese, él podría ser feliz. Dejaría de sufrir, de agotar sus neuronas en preocupaciones sin sentido. Sería casi perfecto vivir allí.

Casi…


	2. Strauss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nuevo estudiante llega a Lacomblade, ¿quién es? y ¿por qué esta allí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten!

_1896 Lacomblade, Francia_

 

 

Sin duda, las primeras tormentas de invierno no son algo agradable en Arles. La fuerte lluvia, el amenazante viento que golpea el antiguo edificio con todas sus fuerzas y la densa niebla que apenas permite ver qué estas pisando no son, sin duda, una atmosfera muy atractiva. Para los estudiantes de la _Academia Lacomblade_ , o al menos para los más jóvenes, noches como esta son una de sus peores pesadillas.

Pero no resulta así para el joven que, con paso firme, llega a las puertas del colegio. Pocos son los que ven una figura adentrarse a la propiedad, y menos aún, de identificarla. El pelaje azabache del corcel al igual que el uniforme del muchacho están completamente empapados. El cabalgar en dichas situaciones es una tarea ardua, tanto para el jinete como para el animal.

Es ya la medianoche, aún así,  el vestíbulo se ilumina y las puertas de la academia se abren para darle la bienvenida al desafortunado caballero. Rosemarie y Jack Dren son quienes  se encargar de asistirlo, siendo el último quien traslada el caballo hacia el establo.

“Bienvenido, _Monsieur_ Strauss. Le estábamos esperando.” Dijo el estudiante superintendente.

“No tienes por qué tratarme de esa manera, Arion. ¿Te he ofendido para que me trates con tanta formalidad?” Respondió el otro con una sonrisa ladeada. “¿O acaso es que ya como posees prestigio entre estas paredes no puedo tratarte como a un igual?” Tras una pausa se disculpó por su tardía llegada.

Ironía se notaba en su _risueña_ sonrisa y satisfacción en sus ojos grises.

“En absoluto, _cher_ Hagen. Tu ‘título’ no ha sido eliminado del todo.” Alegó el joven rubio. “Creo que 12 años no pueden ser descartados tan fácilmente.”

Ambos sonrieron complacidos, luego intercambiaron risas y un cálido abrazo. Rosemarie llevó al joven Strauss a su exclusiva habitación, en el ala sur, última planta, y le abandonó deseándole buenas noches.

 

\---------

 

El día amaneció gris y sombrío como la noche anterior, pero por lo menos la niebla ya se había disipado.

Los estudiantes, de todas las edades, se prepararon rápidamente para la misa del Domingo, colocándose sus mejores uniformes. Cientos de figurillas vestidas de azul moviendo sus labios en melodioso canto se distinguían desde las proximidades de la iglesia.

 

_¡Des imbéciles!_

 

Desde afuera, unos enormes ojos verdes brillaban con picardía, atentos a sus nuevas presas. Tanta variedad, tanta inocencia.  Sin duda este año había nueva carne, fresca, virgen _._

 _Risillas_ sonaron dentro de la mente de Gilbert.

 

_Oh, este año va a ser interesante._

 

Las _carcajadas_ ocuparon el lugar del delicado jolgorio. Sonando amenazantes. Los crueles sonidos rugían en son de venganza. Ese _traidor_ pagaría su delito. Y bien sabia Gilbert qué botones presionar para tenerlo a sus pies. _La venganza es dulce, eso dicen. Y cuán dulce es en verdad._

 

Desagravio. Maldad. Placer. Dolor. _Auguste_ … Venganza.

 

_Me vengaré, Augu, ya lo verás. .._

 

Con pasos casi imperceptibles, el bello ‘ángel’ retrocedió, alejándose de la ventana. Soñando en venganza y en poder.

 

\----------

 

Eran las tres y media de la tarde cuando los jóvenes amigos se dispusieron a tomar el té.

 

“Nunca comprenderé por qué gastan el tiempo en algo tan poco….”

“¿Útil?”

“Creo que la palabra seria provechoso. Eficaz, incluso.”

“Dime por favor el porqué de tu opinión, claro si es que hay uno.”

El más gallardo respondió burlonamente con ojos brillantes: “Pues claro que la hay, la respuesta está frente a tus narices, mi querido Rosemarie. No me digas que no puedes verla.”

“Francamente no, _mon ami_. Deberías saber lo difícil que es comprender los razonamientos de tu mente, digamos que no son fáciles de percibir. Tendrías que agradecer el esfuerzo que hago por prestarte atención.”

“Créeme, aprecio enormemente tu voluntad, eres uno de los pocos que me toleran. Pero… nos hemos ido de tema. ¿En serio no crees que es infructuoso perder el día en la iglesia, cuando muchos de los alumnos ni siquiera creen en Dios?”

La discusión continúo durante unos momentos más, de forma irónica y amigable, como era la costumbre entre ellos. Doce años habían ya pasado, doce años de risas, compañerismo y lágrimas. El trato entre ellos era como el de dos hermanos muy unidos, lleno de sarcasmo y afecto.

Sus tonos siempre variaron de amables a burlones, de respeto a ironía. En algunas ocasiones, incluso se podría llegar a pensar que se estaban hiriendo a propósito, con el único objetivo de ultrajar y denigrar al otro.  Aunque extraña, esa era su forma de mostrar su afecto.

 

Esa era su longeva amistad.


	3. Argos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño bosque detrás del invernadero estaba cerca de la institución pero no lo suficiente. Esto lo hacia el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo sus… “transacciones”. Y la de hoy era una importante, o al menos para él, para Gilbert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, tardó pero llegó. Y ademas, es mas largo ^^
> 
> Diganme qué les pareció, si tienen dudas o dejen alguna critica constructiva.
> 
> P.D: Edite el capitulo un poco porque quería agregar algunos detalles, que no modificaran la historia. Gracias por su tiempo y disculpen las molestias.

_“No te atrevas a fallarme.”_

 

 Fascinado por la maravillosa oferta que Gilbert acababa de darle, Max Blough aceptó la propuesta que le había hecho en el almuerzo sin dudarlo ni un instante. Era algo que no se podía disipar, la posibilidad de tener esa tersa piel una vez más lo cegó...

 Solo un tonto podría rechazar semejante oportunidad.

 El deseo de poseerlo no se disipó ni un instante durante su “larga espera”. El mocoso tuvo suerte de escapar cuando tuvo la oportunidad, sino ya lo hubiera usado a su antojo.

 Si tuviese que describirlo, Max diría que Gilbert era la encarnación humana de un gato o de cualquier felino. En esencia esos animales son independentes y curiosos hasta el extremo, pero no por ser de esa naturaleza significa que son tontos. Al contrario, son extremadamente inteligentes y saben cómo obtener lo que desean con su indómito encanto.

 Así era Gilbert; ágil, curioso, astuto, refinado y encantadoramente vivaz. Y claro esta, como todo felino, iría a ti unicamente por algo que le sirviera de provecho.

 La habilidad de Gilbert era sorprendente; no solo era (extremadamente) diestro en la cama. Sabía qué decir y cómo convencerte para caer en su juego, y una vez que sucumbieses, se iría en el momento justo, para que así le deseases aún más y fueses rogando atrás suyo para que termine con tu agonía. Y lo haría…

 

_Por un precio._

 

El precio que tendría que pagar no era, _obviamente_ , lo que esperaba.

 

 ----------

 

 El pequeño bosque detrás del invernadero estaba cerca de la institución pero no lo suficiente. Esto lo hacia el lugar perfecto para llevar a cabo sus… “transacciones”. Y la de hoy era una importante, o al menos para él, para Gilbert.

 Estaba a tan solo una corta distancia del lugar, cuando lo vio.

   _‘¿Ansioso, Blough?’_ Pensó con una traviesa sonrisa.

  El ruido de hojas crujiendo debajo de sus pies, alertó al mayor, quién buscando el origen de aquel sonido posó su vista en el exótico joven que se acercaba a él. Una vez reunidos, Gilbert sin más preámbulos inquirió:

 

 “¿Lo tienes?”

 “Buenas tardes a ti también. Sí, lo tengo. Y solo para que sepas, no fue muy fácil conseguirlo.” Tras una pequeña pausa agregó: “Espero algo _bueno_ a cambio.”

 “15 minutos.”

 “¿Solo 15? Vamos Gilbert. Esto vale más que eso, mucho más.” Su tono aunque suave, reflejaba exigencia.

 

Después de unos instantes de reflexión e intensas miradas, el dorado “ángel”  sonrió de la manera más _diabólica_ y atractiva de la que fuera capaz. Y respondió:

 “Media hora.” Se acercó al otro, juntando sus manos por detrás de su cuello, y susurrándole al oído siguió: “¿Serás capaz de complacerme durante tanto tiempo, Blough?”

 Y le mordió el lóbulo.

 Un tímido sonido, similar a un gemido, escapó de su boca. Rápidamente, sujeto al más pequeño por su cintura, alzándolo lo suficiente como para devorar esos labios _inhumanos_ , y se lo llevó a algún lugar lo suficientemente privado, hacia el interior del bosque.

 

  -------------

 

  Sin duda, el esfuerzo que hizo para conseguir aquellos meros papeles _(Vaya a saber de qué utilidad le eran)_ le trajo magníficos beneficios. Abusar de este delicioso cuerpo a gusto y capricho era una recompensa perfecta.

 Los sonidos que Gilbert hacia cada vez que entraba en él, cuando rogaba por más… oh….

    _Sentimiento indescriptible era._

   Blough adoraba el rostro de su acompañante, sus rojas mejillas, sus lagrimosos y enormes ojos, sus carnosos labios. Podría eyacular de tan solo pensar en él. Pero esta oportunidad era _única_ , jamás Gilbert volvería a ofrecerle tanto tiempo, debía aprovechar cada segundo al máximo. Aunque eso implicara extenuarse hasta el grado de ver una radiante luz al final del túnel.

 Por más fatigado que se encontrase, volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez hasta que el reloj-despertador sonara indicando el final de su fantasía.

 Max estaba a punto de llegar por segunda vez a la culminación de su placer, cuando sintió algo frio y húmedo rozar su pierna. No le prestó atención. Tenía cosas más _importantes_ de las cuales preocuparse.

 

 _‘Otoño’_. Pensó. _‘Malditas hojas’._

 

  La pequeña distracción le valió el orgasmo, y tuvo que comenzar nuevamente. Mientras se concentraba en su tarea, el pálido joven eyaculó una vez más. Belleza pura era su rostro.

 Ese rostro sonrojado y brillante, esos sonidos celestiales que enloquecían a cualquiera, ese cuerpo esculpido por dioses. Esa belleza no tenía precio. Era, sencillamente, un milagro.

  _¡Oh! Sí_. El deseo volvía a hacerse notorio en su vientre. Un cálido cosquilleo recorría todo su cuerpo, se difundía por sus venas hasta llegar a su columna vertebral. Estaba cerca, tan cerca...

 Nuevamente, la sensación anterior en su pierna se hizo evidente. El suave roce alteró sus nervios.  ¡Pero que molestia! Sacudió su extremidad para deshacerse de aquellas ‘hojas’.

 

No resultó.

 

Irritado  se dio vuelta, y miró en busca del causante de su ira. Al hacerlo, su cuerpo se separó accidentalmente del de Gilbert con un mojado sonido.

Cuando encontró aquel causante, su rostro palideció hasta el punto de parecer un muerto viviente, su respiración se detuvo mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en el autor de su distracción sexual.

  _¿¡Qué hacer?! ¡¿Qué hacer!?_

  Involuntariamente, su cuerpo se levantó de inmediato y agarrando sus ropas, se alejó a una sorprendente velocidad, sin siquiera voltear su mirada. Abandonando al pobre Gilbert, dejándolo a expensas de su propia suerte.

 Gilbert, quien se había quedado un poco conmocionado, se alejó del animal ligeramente. Pero no estaba atemorizado de este como Blough, al contrario, Gilbert tenía una gran fascinación por cualquier bestia.

 Tomando lo que quedaba de su vestimenta (si es que podían denominarse así), Gilbert se acercó a recoger su reloj que estaba a poca distancia de la fría criatura. Una vez que lo hizo, sintió un impulso por acariciar al animal. Y así lo hizo, con mucha prudencia fue acercando su mano, deteniéndose a centímetros de su cabeza. El reptil, sin más preámbulos, comenzó con cautela a subir por su brazo, hasta enredar su cuerpo completamente en la extremidad superior del rubio muchacho.

  _¡Que elegancia, que sigilo, cuanto peligro!_

 Admirado por la belleza del animal, Gilbert no se percató de la fresca brisa que comenzó a circular, ni del resuelto atardecer que se llevaba consigo la poca tibieza existente de esas horas. Los minutos fueron pasando, la noche comenzó a adueñarse del paisaje, pero el desnudo joven no daba muestras de percibir ninguno de estos cambios, ni siquiera del paulatino  entumecimiento de sus extremidades.

Solo cuando escuchó una palabra perdida entre los árboles, recuperó su percepción de la realidad.

 “¿Argos?”

 Una melodiosa pero firme voz repitió ese nombre varias veces, cada una de ellas con más nitidez y volumen. Era varonil, eso se notaba, pero no logró encontrar la _fuente_ de ella debido a la espesura del bosque y a la casi inexistente luz que filtraban los árboles.

“¿Arg…? Oh, lo siento“. Dijo esa voz a sus espaldas. El adolescente volteó rápidamente, cubriendo su sexualidad con aquella rasgada camisa. Una borrosa figura se hallaba a poca distancia de él. No podía distinguir quién era. ¿Por qué su visión estaba tan emblanquecida, tan poco certera? ¿Acaso era _niebla_ lo que bordeaba su visión?

Gilbert yacía en el suelo recostado y semi-desnudo frente aquel individuo. Su imagen, de seguro, era una lamentable y penosa.

La figura al no recibir respuesta alguna (con excepción de una intensa mirada, la cual no podía descifrar), se quitó la capa  negra que cubría sus hombros y se acercó al cuerpo desnudo.

A medida que se aproximaba, la silueta comenzó a tomar forma. Era un hombre, con anchos hombros, alto. ¿Tenía gemas en sus ojos? ¿Por qué _brillaban_ tanto? Era fuerte… gris, ojos grises, como _metal_ … Una voz… Negro, sombras.

El brazo de la figura sostenía la espalda del adolecente, mientras su otra mano acomodaba la suave y cálida tela de la negra  capa. Al tocarlo, el joven se asombró.

El menor se había desmayado, y con razón. Su cuerpo entero estaba helado. Y sus piernas brillaban pegajosas. Con un dedo quitó un poco de aquella sustancia… y se quedó sin palabras.

 ¿Eso era..? ¿Este joven, acaso él..?

  El hombre de ojos grises estaba sorprendido y un poco preocupado, ya que sabía qué era, con certeza, esa sustancia. Pero no podía creer, aún, que este “niño” hubiese… No, no era lógico. Tal vez hubiese sido víctima de algún acto inmoral y brutal. Sí, tal vez.

Entre tanto, Argos, la serpiente, ya se había enrollado en los hombros de su amo.

Cargando al joven, se puso de pie, y comenzó a avanzar hacia la civilización, a Lacomblade. El joven señor Strauss se fue alejando del bosque, en busca de una cálida habitación y un doctor.

 

Los arboles fueron testigos de aquel suceso, al igual que el  viento, quien  comenzó a cantar la historia a los cielos y a las aves.

 

 


	4. Óleo y curiosidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El viento comenzó cantar la canción... ¿cómo seguirá?

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde aquel ‘incidente’ en el bosque y aun no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquellos ojos, aquel rostro angelical, aquella piel… Jamás en su vida había sido testigo de una belleza tan exótica e _inocente_. Tal vez por ello, por esta nueva obsesión le era imposible concentrarse, no podía pintar, el pincel estaba quieto en su mano, muerto.

Lo único que había conseguido, después de varios intentos, eran finos trazos de una delicada figura, masculina, probablemente…

_¡Oh!_ Lo estaba pintando e él. Estaba dibujando a aquel ‘niño’.

Casi como por reflejo, el pincel se hundió en el óleo blanco y cubrió por completo aquellas líneas, borrándolas de su existencia.

 El señorito Hagen estaba asombrado de sí mismo; eran muy pocas las ocasiones en las que su cerebro no se concentraba completamente en la obra de sus manos. Y, sin duda, él odiaba que eso ocurriera. Sinceramente, la única vez que recordaba haber estado así, en semejante estado,  fue cuando Ludovic yacía recostado sobre el balcón de la estancia Dupont, con la mirada perdida en el cielo y sus propios dedos comenzaron a construir una bella pero rústica copia del muchacho con sombras negras y blancos reflejos sobre papel. No recordaba haberlo dibujado, pero de alguna manera, aquella creación había nacido de sus manos.

Cuando estaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica a este ‘enigma’, un nuevo pensamiento irrumpió en su mente.

 

  _¿Qué habrá sido de ese jovencito?_

 

Aquella noche, después de encontrar ayuda y de que se le atendiera, Hagen comenzó a inquirir de su viejo amigo información acerca del muchacho. Para su curiosidad, el rostro de Arion se desfiguró por unos instantes antes de responder impasiblemente: “Gilbert Cocteau. Aunque muchos opinen lo contrario, es un estudiante de Lacomblade.”

_¿Aunque muchos opinen lo contrario?_ ¿Qué significado tenía esa frase? Sin duda fue desconcertante, pero no se atrevió a continuar su ‘investigación’ debido a la reacción del rubio superintendente ante el tema, sino que prefirió dejarlo de lado, al menos por el momento.

No tuvo otra oportunidad de cruzarse con esa angelical criatura una segunda vez.

Periódicamente preguntaba por la salud de la misma, aunque no podía visitarle; estaba demasiado ocupado con sus estudios como para ir él mismo a verle. En una oportunidad se enteró de que había escapado de la habitación en la que había estado recuperándose. No hubo más noticias de él hasta que algunos alumnos dijeron haberle visto deambulando por los pasillos de la academia en compañía de otro estudiante.

Ojalá el destino cruzara sus caminos otra vez. Tenía deseos de verle otra vez, pero no lo buscaría, no.  No sabría qué decirle, no tenía excusa para encontrarse con él. Pensándolo bien, sí tenía una. Podría pedirle retratarlo, su rostro era uno muy bello, sería comprensible…

 

_¡Pero qué estoy pensando!_ _¿Por qué me estoy inquietando tanto por tan insignificante tontería? Hay cosas más importantes que hacer._

 

Y así, el ofuscado joven decidió concentrarse en el verdadero propósito por el cual había comenzado a pintar aquella tarde. Su amado y querido Ludovic esperaba con ansias verle, pero como eso sería imposible por el tiempo presente, se había dispuesto a pintarle un cuadro lo antes posible. Por ello, se esforzó por olvidar el rostro de aquel muchachito que tanto había llamado la atención de sus ojos, y comenzó a plasmar sobre aquella tela su pequeña pero confortable habitación.

Sabía que esa imagen no era muy creativa  o inspiradora, pero ese no era el punto. Cuando estuviese terminado, su enamorado tal vez sería capaz de ver, de sentir, cómo era su vida ahora. Quizás podría transmitirle sus sentimientos acerca de este lugar, cómo se sentía después de aquella devastadora experiencia. _¡Oh! ¡Cuánto le extrañaba!_ Quería verle nuevamente, y abrazarlo con ardor para nunca más soltarlo. Necesitaba su voz, su cariño, su afecto. Necesitaba hacerle el amor, complacerlo, ver su rostro, y luego, cuando hubiese concluido la pasión, acurrucarse junto a él y caer en un dulce y reconfortante sueño.

Ambos habían atravesado muchas experiencias, tanto alegres como dolorosas. Habían sufrido juntos y habían reído juntos. El tiempo que habían compartido era tan cuantioso que el haber sido arrebatado de él con tanta brusquedad le había conmocionado hasta casi perder su cordura. Pero en su interior, sabía que volverían a estar juntos. Esta era solo una prueba, un obstáculo, a su relación.

La ventana por la cual se apreciaba un hermoso pero sombrío paisaje se abrió inmediatamente sobresaltando al apuesto pintor. Una fuerte y fresca ráfaga entró con ímpetu dentro de la habitación, consiguiendo volar las centenas de páginas escritas que, anteriormente, yacían tranquilas sobre el escritorio.

Con presteza, Hagen cerró la ventana.

 

El viento, quien había causado el incidente debido a su curiosidad, se alejó insatisfecho de allí, deseando saber más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha sido una tardanza tremenda, lo sé.   
> Es corto, pero al menos es otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten.


End file.
